Middle names
by SnowEnvelope91
Summary: Damon finds out Elena's full name. Elena too ask for his, and it leads to reveal lots about his family and him... SUMMARY MAY SUCK, BUT STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS LIKE!


**This is my very first fanfic. I really want to post a Delena story with multi-chapters, but at the moment I don't have much time for it. So for now I'm writing this one-shot. There's no real story. It's just a moment between them. one more thing, Elena's not with Stefan, she had never been! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, though some names mentioned here are mine.**

_**MIDDLE NAMES**_

"So it's Damon Giuseppe Salvatore?" Elena asked looking over her shoulder while marching towards the door and locking it. Letting Jenna see her with Damon all alone in her bedroom is the last thing she wanted to happen. Damon was going through the pages of a book which was on the night stand beside her bed. It was one of Elena's most favorite books, she was reading it when Damon came through her window few minutes ago.

"Yup. Elena. Carelyn. Gilbert" Damon read the name neatly written on the front page. It was Elena's handwriting, his little Elena's, his cute kitten's.

With a flash Damon was standing right beside Elena placing his hands on her shoulders. And then he forced her to turn facing him. Damon was in his usual black pants, black boots and black leather jacket over his favorite black button up shirt. _'so Damonish! first three buttons undone!'_ Elena observed thinking to herself. _'really, what's with him and those buttons?'_ she wondered.

"Elena- the bright one in Spanish and Carelyn- little and strong in English..." Elena was brought back to this world by Damon's voice.

"...you know kitten, it suits you. Little, strong, bright one" Damon placed a tiny kiss on her little nose. It made Elena blush.

"Aww..they say girls blush easily" Damon smirked. "so true" he sing-song mischievously.

"...no. huh, whatever.." Elena said smiling at the raven-haired vampire. He is always too cute to get mad at, at least when he was with her.

"What? Are you saying that you aren't blushing? Elena! you blush a lot when I'm with you" Damon carefully brushed a lock of her chocolate-brown hair out of her face.

Elena was embarrassed and looked down not daring to look up. Damon slowly scooted closer and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. He cupped her face, "Look at me, kitten" he whispered.

And then he leant in kissing her on her lips. It was soft, tender and full of love. Slowly Elena looked at his beautiful eyes hoping that he would say something. But he didn't. He just flashed his charming smile, then turned back and went towards the window-seat and sat down. He looked down at his daylight ring and he was in deep thoughts, but suddenly he looked at her with a small smile on his perfect lips. _'say something,Elena. say something'_ Elena's mind was shouting at her. Yup, the silence was awkward.

"huh...why was that Giuseppe, it's your father, right? Does Stefan own that too?" she asked.

"Yup and yup, to both of your questions. Giuseppe Antonio Salvatore and Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore; a.k.a the bunny-eater, our one and only Steffy!" he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. Then she went towards him and sat beside him. "Why was that you got your father's name?"

Damon shrugged, "Dunno, but it's a family tradition when you are a Salvatore. You'll get your father's name if you are a boy and your mother's name if you are a girl"

Elena nodded, " So your grandfather was Antonio?"

"Ha! smart girl, 'Lena" Damon thought of teasing her a little.

"Damon..." Elena crossed her arms over her chest. It's not an everyday event that Damon say something about his human life or about his family. She simply can't let this moment slip away.

"Yes 'Lena, but I'd never seen him. He died long ago before I was born" Damon cringed, running his long fingers through his hair. "...And don't ask me what his name was. I dunno! and I dunno what classical name my great-grandfather owned"

Elena shook her head. "Do you like your name Damon?" she asked with a smile.

"Hell yes 'Lena! I mean the "Damon" part and the "Salvatore" part. But I'm pretty sure, even my father regretted over giving his name to me"

"Why?" Elena wanted to know. She already knew that Damon and his father never had a good bond between them.

"Well, let's say we didn't seem to see eye to eye. For him I was nothing but an irresponsible, spoiled brat who was also lack of any sense of direction" Damon said with a painful eye.

"No, you aren't" Elena whispered. She look at him with sympathy and she wanted to change the subject. "You once told me Salvatore means, the savior" she said hoping that would do it.

"Yup" Damon answered popping the "p". Elena watched as his usual cocky grin plagued his face.

"and Giuseppe?" she wondered.

"It's an Italian name. My father was Italian. And the meaning; God will increase"

"Right, I sometimes forget that you are half-Italian"

"And half-French too" Damon smiled at her. "My mother was a French woman"

Damon's mother. Elena knew that he usually doesn't like to talk about her. Sfefan once told them, Damon was so close to her and her death effected Damon badly. Damon also once said that she was the only one who loved him ever for what he was, not wanting to judge him or change him.

"Damon..." Elena paused a little feeling a bit guilty that she would bring painful memories to him. "..what was her name?"

"Chantal. Chantal Salvatore after the marriage"

"Chantal" Elena repeated. " oh! Damon, it's a beautiful name"

"She was a beautiful woman 'Lena. It did suit her, it's with the meaning of 'song' in French. She was a beautiful song" He was smiling at some long-ago memories.

Elena stared at his honest face. He meant it "You love her so much, don't you?"

"Yeah, I di then and I still do" he swallowed hard. "I miss her every moment since she died" he looked into distance, his voice so quiet.

Elena said nothing. She slowly turned his face towards he, while her hands cradling his face. Her fingers were warm against his cool cheeks. For a moment Damon closed his eyes and then very slowly oped them to meet hers.

"She's the one who named me as Damon"

And again there was a long moment of silence.

"Damon. Stefan. Addison" he whispered into the silence.

"..Addison..?" Elena looked puzzled.

A sigh left his lips, "I'd told you before that I had a half-brother, didn't I?"

"hmm, yeah, That's him?" Of course he'd told her about him, but never that discussion went too far. "You never mentioned his name"

Damon remained silent, but turned his face to her. Elena again thought he would say something, but he didn't.

"Damon"

"hmm.."

"Do you hate him?"

"Nah. It's not his fault" Damon said and trailed off for a moment before speaking again.

".. It was my father who got Addison's mother pregnant. It was him who didn't marry her, probably as she was just a maid" he said under her breath.

"Was he younger to Stefan?"

"Yeah, 4 years. But father never accept him as a Salvatore until we died. That too only because he needed the family line not to end" Damon said with a hint of disgust.

"Did you ever met him, when you were human?"

"Nah. I got to know about him after we died"

Elena wondered how many secrets were there hidden with these Salvatores. "Then what happen?" she asked gently.

Damon snored "After Stefan killed our father accidentally, I took care of Addison. He was only 13 years old, but he was a smart kid. Very quite, but nice"

"Oh! did he know about you?"

"Yup, he got to know that I'm a vampire. I made him believe me that I mean no harm to him. I didn't stay with him, but I had my ways to keep an eye for him"

Elena rent him a considering glance. Part of her was so surprised hearing that he managed not to hurt Addison, though Damon was a newly turned vampire then. Elena remembered Damon has a perfect control over his blood-lust. _" Even though you see a piece of cake, if you don't wanna eat it you can stay not eating it. Like that if I don't wanna kill someone or feed on, I can control my self "_ that's how Damon himself described it. Maybe Damon was like that from the beginning, Elena thought.

"..He grew up, got married. But he never stand against me"

"So that's how Salvatore family continued?"

"Zachariah was his son. And he too had a son, Joseph. This Joseph's grandson was Zach" Zach. Elena's parents knew him. He was the one who stayed at the Salvatore boarding house before Stefan and Damon arrived. "But now Salvatore bloodline is doomed!" Damon rubbed his eyes.

Elena chuckled, "Who knows, like in TWILIGHT you can continue it"

"There aren't any records that vampires can procreate 'Lena. They can't. But kitten, I'd love to try" Damon too chuckled doing his eye-thing.

Elena again thought for a second. "Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you... do you like to become a father Damon?" she asked with a tiny voice.

His head snapped back, and he turned away from her. He wasn't meeting her eyes. And then he murmured,

"When I was a human all I ever wanted was to fall in love with a beautiful girl, find love of my life and get married, and then have babies-" he stopped for a while and Elena watched as every pain, grief and despair in his one hundred-and-something life crawled into his face.

"- not one or two, have at least five babies and watch them grow" he continued.

"Damon" Elena's hand captured his.

"But there was never a point 'Lena. I never could be like that. For God's sake I can never be like that" he broke off with a huge sigh.

Elena felt his fingers tightened around hers. "Tell me Damon, if you would have two sons, what would be the names you'd give them?" Elena asked playfully to cheer him up.

"huh?"

"Come on Damon, let's just imagine. Please tell me" Elena made her best puppy dog eyes.

Damon smiled at her and frowned a little. "Why sons?"

"Oh! don't tell me you'd love to have a "Daddy's girl".." Elena mocked. "... If you have sons, they would be exact carbon-copies of you" she smiled to herself.

"...with your jet-black,silky hair, your perfectly shaped eyebrows, your perky nose, your perfect lips, your firm jaw line and your that 250 kilowatt smile" Elena said, not exactly to himself, more like to her own self. Her eyes grew wide suddenly realising what she'd said aloud. _'Damn it! it wasn't suppose to say aloud. Not specially to Damon's face' _Elena clamped a hand over her mouth.

Damon laughed aloud in a silky voice. "Why 'Lena, I'm impressed. I didn't know you have so many adjectives to describe me!"

"Shut up! forget I said so... lots of exaggerations, you know" Elena was so embarrassed.

"whatever kitten" Damon said doing his infamous eye-thing. Then he laughed again seeing Elena blush a lot.

"Enough! now tell me those names Damon" whined Elena.

Damon looked at her in surprise, like she had two heads, "Are you serious?"

She nodded an waited. Damon thought for a moment scratching his chin, "How about CRISS and WESS, kitten?"

Elena's eyes lit up "Criss Damon Salvatore and Wess Damon Salvatore... Yes! it's perfect Damon! It's perfect!" she clapped her hands joyfully.

Damon grinned at her, "What! like I said, we can imagine" Elena stuck her tongue out. "Anyway tell me, What does Damon mean?"

"It's of a Greek origin. Damon was a loyal friend for Pythias. Apart of that meaning of a loyal friend, it also means gentle and one to tame" He flashed his rare smile at her. Then abruptly his expressions harden and Damon rose to his feet. "But-" he murmured walking to the middle of the room. He spun around facing her. "But to my father, I got my name with a mistaken "a" instead of an "e"! DEMON!" he spat with a huge frown appearing on his beautiful face.

His chest was heavy and tight with sadness and misery. Elena could feel it. She crossed the room to him, wrapping her arms around him. He squeezed her back when she was whispering "No! It's not true! You are not a Demon!"

She wanted to say more to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say, as she knew none of the would do it. But she could hold him and let him feel that she is always there for him.

They stood locked in embrace for a timeless moment, until Damon broke it off.

"I better go now kitten" he whispered to her ear.

"hmm.. okay" Elena didn't want to let him go. She never want to let him go.

"Good night my princess" Damon stroked Elena's cheek softly with his thump, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Good light Damon" she smiled at him. God! he wa just like a Greek God! so gorgeous, so flawless.

Damon again kissed her softly on her lips and went towards the window.

"And oh 'Lena!" he again turned back "...by the way, I;ll br much pleased to imagine my CRISS and WESS with you!" Damon said with a wink.

"...as their "mommy dearest" !" with that he spirited away to the darkness out of the window.

_'what?'_ Elena gasped. _'what did he just say?'_ however she couldn't keep the flush off her cheeks.

Damon. It's "her" Damon. Elena knew that under all of his cocky attitude, his giant ego, and his hotness Damon was a good man. Yes, "man", not a "vampire".. A man with a heart. That too was a BIG HEART! It may not be beating, but it always made her heart skip a beat..

She knew it, and he knew it too.

The end.

**So what do you think? Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review and any comments are greatly appreciated. But please be gentle, this is my very first attempt to write a fanfic :)**


End file.
